


Sotto le luci di Natale

by Lia483



Series: OTP December 2019 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nekoma, Second Year Haiba Lev, Team Mom Yaku Morisuke, Tokyo (City), University Student Yaku Morisuke, Winter, Yomiuriland
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Day 12: Luci --> LevYaku"Mori-san, dovevi essere davvero piccino!""Non c'è bisogno di ridere così, le hai viste le mie foto di quando ero piccolo da mia madre.""Sì, ma non ci avevo pensato alle giostre. Riuscirai a salire su questa adesso?""Ah-ah spiritoso" commentò mentre gli riordinava la sciarpa perché non volasse via durante il giro, trattenendosi dallo strozzarlo con essa.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: OTP December 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558996
Kudos: 4





	Sotto le luci di Natale

Era davanti alla stazione da un paio di minuti, guardandosi intorno, in quel tramonto invernale stranamente soleggiato, nonostante fosse stato nuvoloso tutto il giorno. Tokyo era stata spolverata di neve durante la notte, dandole un'aria ancora più natalizia insieme alle luminarie che vedeva da ogni negozio persino lì, non vicino alle zone più illuminate e famose della città. Il freddo congelava ogni parte scoperta del suo corpo e si ritrovò a sperare che il suo ragazzo non tardasse troppo, mentre affondava il viso nella sciarpa rossa.  
Non poteva dire che tutto il rossore sul suo viso fosse dovuto all'aria gelida di Dicembre però. Una parte era sicuramente anche dovuta all'occasione per cui stavano uscendo. Era il loro secondo Natale da quando stavano insieme e mentre per il primo Yaku era stato coinvolto dalle tradizioni occidentali della famiglia Haiba, quest'anno aveva deciso di portare Lev a Yomiuriland Park, il parco divertimenti più grande della città, che in quel periodo aveva le luci natalizie tra le più famose al mondo. Sapeva che quell'anno per esempio era stato creato un nuovo romantico colore e non solo non vedeva l'ora di vederlo lui stesso, ma sperava che Lev apprezzasse l'idea.  
Il suo stipendio part-time era stato quasi tutto messo da parte per quella serata insieme. E tra le altre cose, c'era anche il fatto che con l'università e il lavoro si erano visti davvero poco di persona.  
"Mori-san!" sentì di colpo poco lontano da sé e si girò in tempo per essere sollevato per aria, incontro al gran sorriso del suo mezzo russo preferito, anche se difficilmente l'avrebbe ammesso allo stesso. Ricambiò il bacio prima di riuscire ad emettere qualsiasi protesta per quell'entusiasmo, ma non appena si staccò...  
"Lev! Siamo in pubblico, mettimi giù!" Un colpo sulla testa non glielo levò nessuno da quell'altezza adeguata.  
Il ragazzo lo abbassò velocemente di nuovo a terra, lamentandosi. "Ma Mori-san, ti saluto sempre così di solito!"  
"Ma siamo nel mio appartamento, è un'altra cosa, idiota" rispose subito, piccato, prima di fare alcuni piccoli inchini di scuse ad alcuni passanti che li guardavano infastiditi per lo spettacolo in pubblico.  
Decidendo di non insistere, il ragazzo dai capelli argentati si accarezzò le ciocche lisce e poi fece un sorrisetto carino. Troppo carino per il cuore che batteva veloce di Yaku già solo per l'abbraccio. "Sono così contento di passare la serata con te, Mori-san."  
Il più grande annuì, sciogliendosi nel primo sorriso di quel tardo pomeriggio, forse dell'intera giornata. Era così difficile resistergli. "Anche io, Lev. Andiamo?"  
"Certo."  
Nonostante la differenza d'altezza tra di loro - ancora maggiore rispetto a quando erano stati a scuola insieme dato che il mezzo russo era arrivato ai due metri d'altezza negli ultimi mesi, superando il povero Yaku di ben 34 cm -, riuscirono a prendersi per mano discretamente mentre si dirigevano alla metropolitana, chiacchierando.  
"La pratica ieri è stata pesantissima, Nekomata-sensei non è stato per niente gentile! Non abbiamo nemmeno partite vicine ancora!"  
"Però non potete adagiarvi sugli allori ora che siete entrati di nuovo al campionato nazionale! Come sta la squadra?" Aveva cercato di seguire gli allenamenti ogni tanto, ma aveva presto scoperto che sarebbe stato difficile già solo vedere il campionato, anche se aveva sempre cercato di organizzarsi per andare a tifare per il Nekoma ogni volta che c'era possibilità.  
"Bene, anche i primini sono migliorati tanto e Shibayama si sta occupando del libero del primo anno davvero bene."  
"Oh ne sono felice. Digli che se ha bisogno di qualcosa mi può scrivere quando vuole."  
"Sì, lo sa." Lev ridacchiò. "Il tuo lato da mamma gatto viene sempre fuori quando si parla di Shibayama, Mori-san."  
Si sentì imbarazzato, mentre entravano in metro e si appendevano alle maniglie, e gli diede una piccola gomitata nel fianco. "Smettila, mi fa solo piacere offrire il mio aiuto."  
"Sì, infatti. Persino se ti chiamasse Yamamoto-san saresti lì tutto preoccupato per lui."  
Gli lanciò una piccola occhiataccia dal basso, mentre si spostava per lasciare spazio ad altra gente che saliva, probabilmente con la loro stessa meta. "Stai diventando sempre più impertinente."  
"Ne approfitto da quando hai iniziato a colpirmi di meno."  
Gli nascose il viso, anche se la folla nel vagone li aveva spinti quasi uno contro l'altro, a combaciare in modo strano ma perfetto per loro. "Approfittatore."  
Aveva sempre avuto un debole per Lev fin da subito, ma sapeva di essere diventato sempre più malleabile mentre si innamoravano e stavano insieme. Lev lo rendeva morbido e smussava tutti gli angoli duri del suo caratteraccio.  
"Non ho mai preso questa metropolitana. Dove stiamo andando?"  
"Sei in Giappone da così tanto tempo e non sei mai stato al Yomiuriland?" Sapeva già la risposta, dato che l'aveva chiesto ad Alisa.  
"Uhm no... è un parco, giusto?"  
"Un parco divertimenti."  
"COSA?" Parlò troppo forte prima che cercasse di soffocarlo. Si scusarono entrambi con i vicini, tornando a parlare con i visi più vicini possibile. Gli splendidi occhi verdi del mezzo russo erano puntati nei suoi e spalancati dallo stupore. "Mori-san, ma costerà moltissimo andare in quel parco! Perché stiamo andando lì?"  
"È il mio regalo di Natale, Lev. Ho messo da parte un po' del mio stipendio."  
"Non dovevi, Mori-san."  
"Penso proprio di sì. Vedrai che ti piacerà."  
La mano del più alto strinse la sua tra loro. "Mi piacerà sicuramente se stiamo insieme."  
 _Imbarazzante, non smetterà mai di essere imbarazzante_ , pensò, tirando il ragazzo verso l'uscita all'annuncio della loro fermata. Cercò di non farsi fermare dalla folla, voleva raggiungere la funivia per salire sulla collina prima che il sole tramontasse del tutto. Sentì le gambe tremargli appena mentre prendeva i biglietti e probabilmente gli stava sudando la mano, dal modo in cui Lev cercò di fermarlo. "Mori-san, non c'è altro modo per salire al parco? Non c'è bisogno di prendere la funivia."  
"Sì, ma fa parte della visita. Dicono che il tramonto dalla funivia sia uno spettacolo." Gli sorrise, tirandolo in fila. "Starò attento a non guardare giù, non ti preoccupare."  
Per il primo pezzo del tragitto, Yaku poteva sentire lo sguardo attento del suo ragazzo su di sé, ma fece finta di non accorgersene dal loro punto appoggiati alla ringhiera, un punto che poteva sembrare casuale ma che aveva scelto dopo un grande studio dei commenti online. Quando, però, raggiunsero il punto ancora illuminato dal sole, Lev sembrò capire perché avesse insistito a salire sulla funivia. Si appoggiò al vetro, parlando concitato. "Wow, Mori-san, si vede tutta Tokyo!"  
 _Esagerato, è troppo grande per vedersi tutta, Lev._ Non gli rispose, sorridendo e basta e spostando appena gli occhi dal pavimento per vedere i colori chiari del compagno illuminati dai bagliori rossi del tramonto. Avrebbe voluto fargli una foto, ma le mani erano troppo arpionate alle maniglie per poterci riuscire, quindi si limitò a memorizzare il ricordo.  
"Mori-san, si vede anche il Monte Fuji! Sembra vicinissimo!"  
Stavolta resistere fu più difficile. Aveva letto che era possibile, ma doveva essere una giornata particolarmente limpida e aveva pensato che le nuvole l'avrebbero nascosto, ma a quanto pare era la sua giornata fortunata. Oppure il fatto che stesse andando in un parco divertimenti pieno di montagne russe in funivia con le vertigini era un sacrificio tale da avere un appuntamento meraviglioso.  
"Mori-san, facciamo una foto!"  
"Lev, non mi posso..."  
Non riuscì a finire di parlare, ma Lev si era già messo al suo fianco senza spostarlo di un millimetro e si era abbassato al suo livello per poter scattare una foto dei loro visi e della skyline alle loro spalle. Non riuscì a sorridere, ma era sicuro di essere rosso nella foto e imbarazzato contro l'entusiasmo dell'altro, ma non gli dispiaceva. Staccando lentamente una mano dalla sbarra, prese il braccio di Lev e ci si aggrappò, appoggiandoci la testa contro. Sentì una carezza tra i capelli e con quel tocco rassicurante e la presenza dell'altro così vicina, girò il viso per dare una minuscola occhiata all'esterno. Ebbe giusto modo di vedere la sagoma del monte lontano, prima di dover tornare a chiudere gli occhi. Sentì l'altro ridacchiare sopra di lui, ma non dire altro.  
Per fortuna, anche se gli sembrò un'eternità, la salita era durata meno di una decina di minuti e rimettere i piedi a terra fu un bel sollievo. Diede ancora un'occhiata alla skyline mentre camminavano ma il sole era ormai completamente sparito e l'effetto era stato molto migliore nel breve sguardo che aveva lanciato sulla funivia.  
Lev chiacchierava senza controllo al suo fianco, facendo dondolare le loro mani intrecciate in modo tutt'altro che comodo per entrambi, ma non gli dispiaceva. L'entusiasmo del suo ragazzo era qualcosa che amava, per quanto lo irritasse spesso e volentieri.  
La prima parte della gita era andata a gonfie vele.

***

Dopo aver acquistato il biglietto serale, erano entrati e per una volta Yaku non aveva sentito il bisogno di procurarsi una mappa e fare chissà quale itinerario.  
Va bene, in realtà aveva studiato il parco così tanto da non averne bisogno, ma non voleva correre per seguire i punti prefissati, preferiva molto di più l'idea di girare insieme e godersi le migliaia di luci che illuminavano il parco praticamente su ogni superficie, dalle strutture delle giostre agli alberi, alle bancarelle e alle panchine. Il parco durante le feste si illuminava come se fosse ricoperto di pietre preziose.  
Ogni colore colpiva romanticamente Lev e Yaku non riusciva a non pensare a quanto fosse stato fortunato con quel ragazzo che lo accettava con tutto il suo brutto carattere.  
L'aveva preso a braccetto mentre camminavano per un viale illuminato di viola, così da essere più vicini e più comodi nello stringersi uno all'altro. Parlarono a bassa voce di tante cose, senza un filo logico, solo per il piacere di indicarsi qualcosa intorno o raccontarsi un aneddoto delle loro vite, mentre si dividevano degli ikayaki e dei dango presi ad un banchetto.  
Yaku era già stato da bambino al Yomiuriland, quindi sapeva che giostre c'erano più o meno, aveva ricordi di bestioni di metallo e legno su cui non era salito per la propria altezza inferiore alla media. Non che la cosa gli fosse dispiaciuta, era stata una delusione maggiore per suo padre che aveva dovuto accompagnarlo su tutte le giostre per bambini, sempre per colpa dell'altezza.  
Quando lo raccontò mentre erano in coda per una montagna russa, la Starlight Bandit, il più alto scoppiò a ridere piuttosto forte. "Mori-san, dovevi essere davvero piccino!"  
"Non c'è bisogno di ridere così, le hai viste le mie foto di quando ero piccolo da mia madre."  
"Sì, ma non ci avevo pensato alle giostre. Riuscirai a salire su questa adesso?"  
"Ah-ah spiritoso" commentò mentre gli riordinava la sciarpa perché non volasse via durante il giro, trattenendosi dallo strozzarlo con essa.  
I posti centrali del vagone erano perfettamente della sua taglia, nonostante le prese in giro del suo ragazzo che aveva colpito almeno tre o quattro volte nello stomaco da quando aveva cominciato, e si sedette tranquillo, guardandosi relativamente poco intorno anche se la fermata si trovava solo ad un paio di metri dal suolo rispetto al resto della struttura che si vedeva bene per via delle luci che la decoravano.  
"Sei sicuro che vada bene fare la giostra con le vertigini?"  
"Se chiudo gli occhi, non c'è problema, mi piace l'adrenalina."  
"Ok ok, puoi prendermi la mano se no, se vuoi."  
"Non sarebbe sicuro, potremmo farci male, vedi di tenere le mani vicine al corpo invece."  
"Sì, mamma. Cercavo solo di essere carino."  
"Tu non puoi chiamarmi così, mi mette a disagio."  
"Kuroo-san dice che posso anche se sono il compagno della mamma gatto."  
"Ascolta me invece, non chiamarmi così."  
Ogni tanto Shibayama e Inuoka si erano sbagliati e l'avevano chiamato così neanche fosse davvero la loro madre, oltre a Kai, Kenma e Kuroo che invece lo facevano apposta, ma per fortuna Lev aveva subito capito perché non era proprio il caso che lo chiamasse così.  
"Sì, piccolo generale."  
"Ti butto giù dalla giostra."  
"Non ti va bene niente, Mori-san" si lamentò il più giovane, mentre la giostra cominciava a muoversi, con un primo pezzo lento e piano prima che cominciasse a salire.  
Yaku chiuse subito gli occhi, ignorando l'altro ragazzo che invece non sembrava avere problemi e si guardava intorno, ciarlando persino con i due vicini dall'altra parte.  
Le sensazioni interne, l'aria fredda che sferzava la faccia e i movimenti della giostra erano ancora più intensi con gli occhi chiusi, soprattutto nelle cadute libere o nei tornanti che non si aspettava, facendogli finire il cuore in gola, ma non li aprì mai e si godette il giro urlando non meno di Lev tutto il proprio divertimento.  
Traballarono fuori dalla zona della giostra ridendo un paio di minuti dopo, reggendosi l'un l'altro.  
"Dobbiamo fare un altro giro, Mori-san!"  
"Giuro che ci torniamo ma ho bisogno di alternare con giostre più alla mia portata."  
"Hai ragione, va bene. Però era fantastico!"  
"Sono d'accordo, l'ho adorata anche io."  
Si immisero in un percorso con alberi di ciliegio spogli ma ricoperti da così tante lampadine rosate da sembrare in piena fioritura.  
"Mori-san, da quanto pensavi a questo regalo?" chiese dopo un po' di tempo in silenzio e a godersi semplicemente l'atmosfera natalizia del parco.  
"Da un po', ci siamo visti così poco negli ultimi mesi. Non siamo nemmeno riusciti a vederci quando abbiamo fatto un anno, mi faceva piacere farti un regalo davvero speciale per Natale."  
"Lo sai che non è stato un problema. Io avevo una partita e tu hai finito tardi all'università. Sapevo a cosa andavo incontro quando abbiamo cominciato ad uscire. Finché non uscirò dal liceo non sarà facile stare insieme, mi dispiace solo che mi devi aspettare."  
"Lev, non mi sento in attesa, né mi devi raggiungere. Andiamo avanti insieme al nostro ritmo."  
Non era facile trovare un punto con meno gente e più privato, ma essere circondati da così tanta folla alla fine nascondeva quanto un luogo vuoto. Lev si fermò per stringergli le braccia intorno alla vita e sollevarlo appena per potersi baciare. Non protestò Yaku, andando incontro al bacio e posando una mano sulla nuca dell'altro per tenerlo vicino, intrecciando le dita nei lisci capelli argentati. Le luci intorno a loro avevano cambiato colore in un rosso brillante e poi in un verde acceso prima che si staccassero, senza smettere di guardarsi negli occhi.  
"Ti amo, Mori-san. E grazie per questo regalo."  
Non era la prima volta che se lo dicevano, ma ancora il suo cuore perdeva un battito quando glielo sentiva dire. "Ti amo anch'io."  
Si staccarono, riprendendo a camminare.  
"Per concludere la serata nel modo più romantico, voglio la ruota panoramica."  
"Non esagerare, scenderemo di nuovo con la funivia."  
"Va bene, ma solo se posso tenerti seduto in braccio."  
Sospirò irritato. "Se non vuoi altro, ok."  
Lev era davvero fortunato che l'amasse tanto, soprattutto con richieste del genere.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Ringrazio tutti i siti interessantissimi che mi hanno aiutato a capire vagamente come è fatto il parco Yomiuriland, soprattutto durante le feste, invidio i giapponesi per avere una tal figata ahah  
> Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta **


End file.
